


Big Mic

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mentions of a big mic, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Jensen said he had a big mic and I just ran with the dirty thoughts he planted in my head.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Big Mic

When she calls him, Jensen’s still in his garage after he had his panel and M&G’s. She was part of that M&G and maybe, just maybe, she did it just to rile him up. 

Jensen’s face was flustered when he saw her on his screen but he still had to keep himself together, pretending the whole time that he didn’t know her. 

“I have a question,” She said, a bright grin sitting on her face and Jensen didn’t exactly frown at her but she could see it in the way he looked at her that he’s not pleased that she of all people, has had a question for him. She was a little amused by it, couldn’t hide her grin. He was probably afraid that she would ask something inappropriate. When he’s the one who made dirty jokes all the time.

“Yeah? What’s the question, Y/N,” For a moment she was taken aback that he called her by her name but then she realized that everyone had their name displayed in the zoom call. 

After she composed herself from her initial irritation, she smirked, “I was wondering how we can hear your voice so clearly, since you ain’t wearing a headset and all,”

Jensen’s lips curved up into a wide grin and it got wider as he showed his white fangs, “It’s because I got a big mic here, Y/N,” He held it up for everyone to see and she could hear someone gasping audibly in the M&G. 

“Great, that’s probably it. It’s really big,” She nodded her head, teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. 

*

So, when she calls after the M&G, he picks up, his eyebrows knit together while he stares grumpily into the screen in front of him.

“Why so grumpy?” She laughs and he just continues to glare at her.

Taking a deep breath, he lets out a sigh but she knows it’s only for show. He knows that she would never put him on the spot but she likes to tease the fuck out of him, and that, she can’t really deny. 

“One day, you’re going to make me do something I’ll regret while everyone watches.” He mumbles. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, but I was just asking about your big mic,”

Jensen leans back in his chair, crosses his arms over his chest, the fabric of his shirt spans over his broad shoulders, his biceps are clearly trying to make an escape out of the henley and shirt. 

“You should come down here so I can put you over my knee and spank the shit out of you for what you just pulled,”

She laughs heartily, and she too sits back on the bed, leaves the laptop a safe distance away, and props her back against the headboard, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

“I’m not up for spankings today,”

He cocks an eyebrow, “What are you up for?”

“I don’t know,” She says as she starts to spread her legs, letting him see that she’s not wearing anything underneath her skirt. 

Jensen groans out audibly, “That’s it, I’m coming up.”

“No!”

“No?”

“No, show me your big mic first,”

He chuckles as he picks up the microphone, holds it out to the camera, “This?”

She groans out as he did it, laughing afterward, “No, your other big mic,”

“Oh,” Jensen chuckles, probably very proud and thinking he’s the funniest, “You wanna see it, huh?”

“Yeah,” She smiles, her head tilts to the side and she slips a hand between her legs, quenching the tingly sensation that built up there just by seeing and hearing him. 

God, that man doesn’t even have to do anything to get her going. 

His smirk is crooked when he nods into the camera and he moves his chair back a little so she can see more. His hand goes to his belt bucket, slowly opens it and he makes a damn show out of it, knowing how much he affects her the longer he drags it out. 

Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as his finger slowly drags over his zipper, pulling it down. He strokes himself through his underwear and she can clearly see how the bulge starts to swell. 

“This mic?” He asks, his voice all husky and fucking sexy. 

“Yeah,” She nods, her finger circles around her sensitive nub while her one hand goes to her cleavage, dragging the fabric down to show him her breasts. When she pinches at her nipple, there’s a groan that Jensen lets out on screen.

Then it’s finally there, the moment Jensen pulls down his underwear with his thumb while his one hand goes in there, taking out his cock and balls. He lets out a low moan as soon as it’s out, his hand stroking his shaft slowly. It gets bigger while he jerks himself. 

She’s drooling at the sight of his cock, all hard and heavy in his fist. She can’t see the veins clearly but Jensen squeezes a little at the tip, making his precum drip out. She’s off the bed in no time, flies down the stairs, and opens up the door to the garage. 

Jensen doesn’t turn around, instead, he stays seated, continuing to stroke his dick until she reaches him and kneels between his spread thighs. 

The scent of his arousal hangs thickly in the air, it makes her mouth water more. She risks a glance down, sees him still stroking. He stops when he notices her staring and thumbs at his slit, spreading the clear droplet around his cock head. All of that, he does with a smile, knowing full well how much it makes her want him more.

He grins down at her, the fingers of the hand that’s not around his dick brushes against her cheek. 

“Are you here for your interview?” Jensen chuckles at his own joke and she should be annoyed because it’s not funny but she just can’t think straight.

“Yeah,” She whispers as she places her hands on his thighs.

The hand that just brushed her cheeks moments before goes to the back of her head, his fingers grip at her hair as he pulls her closer to mold his lips to hers. His beard is soft against her face, it doesn’t scratch as much as a beard probably should. She loves it on him, it makes him look soft, and she can’t lie but she loves it when it tickles at her thighs every time he eats her out. 

Jensen sucks on her tongue, bites on her bottom lip so much it hurts. When she yelps up, he kisses at the place where she’s hurt, sucks in her lip, making it all more bearable. 

Breaking the kiss, he leaves his forehead on hers, his grip tight around the back of her neck, “My mic is all ready for you, what are you waiting for?”


End file.
